


I Hope I Can Reach You Even Just A Little Bit

by KidWestHope16



Series: The Scyphozoa fan and Ash Ketchum [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Amnesia, Ash is his son figure, Aura User Ash, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Family Fluff, He is unaware of his potential, Nihilego has a copy of his memories, Nihilego is kind of like a Scyphozoa, Papa Kukui, Parent Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Post-Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Pikachu (Pokemon), Psychological Trauma, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum loves pokemon, Team as Family, chosen one intensifies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidWestHope16/pseuds/KidWestHope16
Summary: Ash had been attacked by a Nihilego and all his pokemon were found unconscious beside him with two Tapu's watching over him. It frightened Kukui but Ash was clearly safe now.Only.Only when Ash woke up. He didn't recognize Kukui and suddenly  he realized that nothing was ever going to be the same again.





	1. You've Got A Big Heart, The Way You See The World, It Got You This Far

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Polaris- blue encount bnha opening- amalee cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be chapter one for all of the series and will be a stand alone chapter. Each series will begin on chapter two. Different takes on them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title lyric: something wild by Lindsey Sterling ft. Andrew McMahon.

Ash laughed as he watched Rowlet face plant into the sand completely missing his mark. Pikachu sighed and set about waking his partner. Lycanroc howled and charged at Ash, Ash simply waited in place before vaulting over his canine pokémon with ease allowing the carrot furred pokémon to dig a trench into the sand. Torracat took that opportunity to try and pounce on him but Ash ducked and caught Torracat around his midsection. 

"Why don't you help Pikachu wake Rowlet?" Torracat sent him a displeased look but pushed himself away from Ash and made his way towards the sleeping bird. A soft noise reached his ear, and a grin split his face as he searched the sky.

"Tapu Lele!" The guardian deity giggled as she floated down. Ash wonders about the fascination she held for his pokémon but let it be, it wouldn't be the first time a legendary has been focused on another pokémon. It was best to just go along with it.

"Pikapika. Pi-pika!" Pikachu face palmed before tapping his tail to Rowlet's wing and sending forth a small burst od electricity. He shot to his feet with a high pitched coo.

"Torr. Catatorr." Torracat calmly licked a paw and brushed his ear with a dismissive flick of his tail. Ash glanced back Tapu Lele just in time to duck away from both her hard head and barrel rolled under Lycanroc. 

"Pikapi!" Ash grinned and tagged Pikachu in. Torracat opened his maw, bright orange flames flickering flew out of his mouth. Ash dodged, catching Rowlet and swinging him at Torracat who was coming in for a tackle. Pikachu used iron tail to shatter the rocks Lycanroc used from rock throw. Ash spun in his heel, a fist skimming his skin by a hair's breath. Tapu Lele giggled as she tried to backhand him.

He laughed. He hasn't had this much fun in so long. Letting loose. Training side by side his pokémon with nothing to worry about. No deadlines for entering a league. No crisis. No danger. Just him and his pokemon. After coming back from Kalos he hadn't felt like doing anything. His pokémon had accepted his listlessness and simply did what they could with him as opposed to their usual forms of bonding.

"When we get back to Kanto, we should go all out with everyone!" Ash laughed brightly when something cold and gelatinous wrapped around his waist. He only had seconds before he was engulfed in a thick viscous solution. His hearing changed, noise filtered through slowly. As if traveling through water.

His pokémon were crying out.

White hot pain tore through him. Lava flowing through his veins as each breath he took felt as if it were crushing him from the inside out.

**"PIKAPI!!!!!"** Pikachu. His best friend. His partner.

No! He wasn't going to put Pikachu through this type of pain again!

He was slammed onto one side.

Ash struggled. Hands clenched tightly to his hair as his head began splitting with pain. _He could remember meeting Pikachu. _

"Lycanroc bite!" He cried out through gritted teeth. A sharp pain tore at his leg bring him more clarity. He used the moment to gather himself. He could see Lycanroc biting his left leg, red eyes locked onto him.

He was once again slammed into, a starfire bursting to life around him. It's warmth welcome against the burning agony trying to consume him whole.

_He could see himself training the small pup-_

His vision whitened out as he cried out when the fire consumed his whole being.

_A small black and red feline with a wisened mentor aged beyond his years, a small bond forged._

It burned.

This was worse than being possessed by that pokélantis king. No.

A hurricane of vibrant green pummelled him from all sides.

_A soft bird, sleeping. Always sleeping, feelings of fondness._

Being possessed by Hoopa had hurt more. Liquid fire replaced his blood. His mind becoming static.

His lungs filled with shards of glass.

Ash ripped his arms away from his head before he lost himself and clumsily dug into his pocket. Glass tore at his hands. Shards falling. Blinding yellow was all the mattered.

He slotted it carelessly into place.

Quickly before he lost himself.

Lost himself the way Lysander wanted. Lulled into a false sense of safety against the very real danger he was in.

He rocked violently to one side again side.

Hands moved through steps memorized. Imprinted by the guardian deity who had taken a liking to him on his first night in a new region.

_A bright spot of yellow, familiar, safe._

_Another spot of yellow, equally safe evn if not as familiar but slowly getting there. _

Darkness.

Slipping away.

As if he was losing something precious. _Faces, sounds all slipping away like sand._

A soft whisper of regret.

A cool sensation glossing over blistering cracks.

Numbness slowly enveloped him.

Then.

Nothing.

* * *

Kukui glanced at the clock with a worried frown. It wasn't like Ash to stay out past curfew, although he may have gotten caught up helping out a pokemon. His boarder was a truly interesting individual. It honestly amazed him to see the different hats he wore. Battler. Student. Trainer. Kid. Young adult. Pokemon enthusiast. 

"Rotom, watch the house. I'm going to go make sure Ash hasn't gotten into any trouble." Kukui told the sentient pokédex as the commercial ended and Detective Laki resumed.

Could a rotom get addicted to tv shows? This one surely seemed to be giving it a hot go right now.

Kukui felt his heart leap into his throat as he eyed not one, but two guardian deities hovering over Ash's pokemon. He ran forward hoping and praying for Ash's safety. 

Ash was on his back, face slack he almost looked asleep. If it weren't for the bloody nose, black tar clinging to his skin and clothes, and the bite on his leg barely scabbing over. His pokémon collapsed around him and the guardian deities positioned beside him as if to stand guard.

His legs buckled but he paid it no mind as he pressed shaking fingers to Ash's neck. His pulse was low, thready, but there. He went slack with relief.

"Lele." Tapu Lele gestured towards the sky, Kukui squinted making out some outlines.

"Kokoooo." Tapu Koko cooed waving at the unconscious pokémon. Then prodded something on the loose sand. A Z crystal. Several actually. All ones that belong to Ash. He scooped them into his hand, quickly glancing around and fishing them out of the white sand and shoving them into his pocket without a care. He fished Ash's pokéballs from his belt and with a brief look at Tapu Lele, returned all but Pikachu. Pikachu was gently lifted up and set down on Ash, Kukui hooked his arms beneath Ash's neck and knees absently curling his pinky around the loop of Ash's hat and rose to his feet.

Ash remained limp in his hold. Pikachu slid down completely unaware of the world. 

He turned around, wind buffeting him as Lillie, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana and Sophocles touched down. Horror written plainly across all their faces.

"I'm going." He stated simply. There was a brief pause as everyone took a look at their ride pokémon before Kukui made the decision for them and made his way towards Sophocles and Metang.

Lillie activated her watch and a holoscreen appeared.

"Mother... Ash. Ash was hurt." Lillie swallowed pointing her wrist towards Kukui, who clenched his teeth and nodded tightly at Lusamine and Burnet. Both women shared a frightened look before relaying the order to return to base. The Aether base as opposed to their hq in the school.

* * *

Lusamine toppled out of her chair wide awake at the alarm blaring in her ears. She grumbled to herself but quickly pulled herself to her feet and straightened her clothes. She quickly turned on her computer screen. Faba and Wicke were staring at her with faint looks of alarm.

"We've got a breach. From what we could tell an Ultra Beast slipped through." Wicke reports promptly, prepared to send the signal to the Ultra Guardians. Lusamine nodded her head, absently smoothing her hair down. She fought down a shudder. Both excitement and fear warring within her. After her possession from the Symbiote Nihilego she had been a mess.

Reliving the trauma of losing Mohn.

Of isolating herself from her children. 

Slowly losing her grip on everything as her need to find Mohn and her desperation as she threw herself into research on the ultra beasts.

Meeting the UB-01 and being taken into the wormhole. The loving embrace which reminded her of Mohn. The cherished memories as fire consumed her until she was lost to the static of happier times.

Seeing her children now young adults. No longer children dependent on her. No longer her darling babies.

_Scorning_ her. As if _She _was the _child._

The boy with the Pikachu pulling off some bizarre and multicolored lightning attack.

The numbness that engulfed her. Made her feel as if she was moving through viscous syrup.

The strange toxins found in her blood. Making her ill. Food lost its appeal. She no longer had the will to anything.

Her daughter, Lillie. Light of her life, so mature and fearless. Forcing her to shower, bathe and sleep.

"The Ultra Guardians should reach the area soon. As it is by Professor Kukui's house, Ash Ketchum should be there. He can hold off the Ultra Beast until reinforcements arrive." Wicke stated clicking away on her computer, eyes politely averted. A knock on the door brought her further into awareness.

"I brought you some tea." Burnet spoke softly, brows furrowed in concern. Lusamine shook herself and nodded in thanks when she was handed the mug. Burnet watched her in silence, keeping the desk between them. It riled her up to know that her employees treated her like some frightened rockruff. Her manic tendencies were dialed up to eleven after her subsequent return and all signs pointed to the toxins in her system. 

"Ah, that's Lillie!" Lusamine made room for Burnet and switched on the camera. Lillie was pale, eyes glistening with tears. She bit her lip when it quivered and tried to smile, it failed miserably. 

"Mother-" her breath hitched on a sob. "Ash. Ash was hurt." Her voice broke a little as she shifter her wrist. Kukui was carrying a limp Ash in his arms, head pillowed by Kukui's shoulder and his Pikachu splayed across Ash's lap looking completely worn out. Black tar clung to his skin and clothes, blood running in rivets down his nose, and a bite mark on his leg.

Burnet inhaled sharply. Fear and worry warring on her face. 

Lusamine felt fear. A child had been taken, and suffered the same agony that she had. 

She felt envious that someone else had been taken by her precious Nihilego. 

She felt excited! Surely this boy would understand her. The lust that came with being one with the ultra beast.

She felt horrified at her emotions. 

Kukui, jaw clenched in fury locked eyes with Burnet, did not see what Lusamine had felt and she felt grateful.

"Return to base. All of you, to the Aether foundation." She ordered sharply. The feed was cut. She rested her elbows on her desk and steepled her fingers before resting her forehead on her wrists.

"Ready the Medbay. Alert the medical staff. Have someone prepare guest rooms. Contact the parents and inform them that their children are staying." Once she finished her orders Burnet fled the room.

Lusamine could feel her rage mounting.

With a sharp scream her screen was swept off her desk in a fit. 

Shoulders heaving with each breath, she clenched her fists and stood alone her office. Staring at the phots of her children. No longer innocent, but mature.

She stared at Mohn, who smiled at her with love in his eyes.

The light was shut off, and with the door shut firmly behind her, Lusamine stood tall. She prepared to receive the Ultra Guardians and one pokémon professor.

* * *

Kukui kept up a steady stream of prayers to the Tapus in regards to Ash's safety. He knows with time, Ash's pokémon would heal, but Lusamine had been a wreck after her encounter. Lillie had been thoroughly traumatized of Pokémon unable to recall what created her fear in the first place. He can't imagine Ash in her shoes. Ash _adored_ pokémon. He loved them with his whole being, not hesitating to touch even when he was hurt. Always rushing to a pokémon's rescue.

Seeing his face light up at the sight of any pokémon, even a common water louse. Each pokémon was special. Each one was loved. None more so than his own. It'd kill him to be afraid of his friends, his _family._

He could see the Aether foundation up ahead. Lusamine stood tall as she awaited them beside several stretchers with a few healer pokémon on standby. Audino, Blissey and Chansey.

Kukui carefully climbed down and made his way over to Lusamine and set Ash down. Pikachu was set on another stretcher and both were quickly taken away. Kukui released Rowlet, Torracat and Lycanroc, all three were also taken away with a swiftness that belied the relief he felt.

"What happened?" Kukui shrugged helplessly. Clutching Ash's cap in his jittery hands.

"He was late. I went out to fetch him... Tapu Koko and Tapu Lele were with him." Lusamine's brows furrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest. She jerked her head to the doors and the children dismounted their Pokémon and hurried over clamoring to be heard.

"Silence! You will all be staying the night, when we know more you will be informed." She spoke curtly, dismissing the kids while Kukui curtailed the angry retort he could feel building up.

"You've had a long night. Get some rest, hopefully tomorrow we'll have news." He said softly, soothing their worries slightly as they followed some attendants. 

Kukui rushed after Lusamine, who had her thumb nail pressed to her lower lip. Kukui let her be and simply followed behind her.

Ash was resting on a bed. The residue and blood had been wiped off him. And his clothing had been replaced with a simple cotton t shirt and short. His leg was bandaged and one arm had different IV lines attached. There was a heart and pulse monitor attached to him. As well as something to read his brainwaves?

All the machinery attached to him made him dizzy but Kukui did his best to study what he could.

"Kukui?" Kukui took one look at Burnet's red rimmed eyes and felt his will crumble.

Ash was safe.

Hurt but safe now.

No thanks to him.


	2. Outline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my outline. I will occasionally add to it. This is the safest place to keep my notes.

So Ash is attacked one night when he's training with his pokemon not too far from kukui's house. So it's only him and his pokemon, and Tapu Lele who came to visit lycanroc.

Ash's pokemon don't take this ultra beasts assault lughtly and unleash fury while ash is struggling to not to be consumed. Tapu lele is helping out.  
Lusamine gets the alert but as its late she knows that itll be some time to gather the ub rangers and that ash is capable of defending himself so she doesn't bother to tell the kids that it's ash that is in danger. So this leads to the kids thinking it isn't a huge problem and whike they do rush to hq they don't run full stop there. And that makes a huge difference.

Ash is alone with his pokemon and tapu lele fighting for his life and slowly losing. So he takes a desperate gamble and gigavold havoc's himself just as tapu koko shows up and unleashing unholy fury.

The nihilego who had previously sheigged off pikachu's thunder attacks goes down taking ash with it.  
Lycanroc grabs ash by the leg and drags him out from the nihilego towards tapu lele. She drains all of Ash's pokemon and heals him.  
Then she and koko watch the ultra beast get up and just hover around unsure of its self. It got to know Ash through the attempts to mind meld and now is kind like... a fan? It adores how ash treats his pokemon like family and wants that same feelings. But lele and koko bar it from coming close so it just decides to hide until it can meet up with ash without Supervision.  
Meanwhile kukui notices how late its gotten and goes to look for ash only to see him with the tapu's and his unconscious pokemon covered in gunk that lusamine had been covered in.

He does not like this at all. He tries to wake ash but no response, nothing from his pokemon either. With lele's permission he decides to just return them all to their pokeballs, and puts pikachu o top of ash then pulls ash into his arms. The tapu's leave just as the ub squad arrives.

So squad arrives. Kukui gets a list to aether. Everyone is super worried about ash.

Ash's pokemon are treated for their injuries, nothing to do about being drained. Which they figure tapu lele did.

Everyone is aware that it was a nihilego that tried to possess ash, (they are the only ultr beasts that leave that tar residue) but they think it failed amd fled since it wasn't there when kukui arrived.

So now its a wait game to see how Ash is going to be. They are all aware of what a wreck lilie had become as a child.  
How lusamine had become after returning with the kids.

Like i have three ways for this to go. Ash forgets absolutely everything. His mind is completely wiped but the nihilego carries all of his memories. Kind of like code lyoko the scipizoa? Sp?  
Or ash could remember up to a certain point. I'm thinking either sinnoh or thinking about going to kalos.  
Lastly. Only remembers his pokemon because this boy loves his pokemon so fiercely and with his whole being he takes their attacks. And that is not something that can be erased. It is etched into his very being. Which means he doesn't remember any human he's met.

  1. (I guess another option is that Ash forgets everything, but feels drawn to his friends/pokemon and regains his memories after a while in their presence?)
  2. Ash completely forgets.
  3. Ash remembers up to at least sinnoh, or ending of unova, thinking about Kalos.
  4. Ash remembers his pokemon only. All of his pokemon including the ones he befriended. (Legendaries) doesn't trust humans.

So i think Ash wouldn't technically be scared of nihilego. More curious and cautious because of the way his pokemon react but not actually scared .

  * I forgot team rocket. They are frenemies. And if we go with the option that ash remembers his pokemon then... should he remember meowth who technically might be seen as one of his. At least to him due to Unova

Regarding Lusamine:

She'd be curious. Wanting to study ash closer but slowly spiraling into feedback loop of residual toxin lingering in her blood stream. Ash has some more than her but it makes him tetchy around her. Which means that she will have to be forcefully kept away from Ash. Who we can say imprinted on Pikachu and Kukui. Being the first person and pokemon he saw.

Applies only to totally amnesia. ^

**UB-01 Symbiont | #793 Nihilego**

**UB-02 Absorption #794 Buzzwole**

**UB-02 Beauty #795 Pheromosa**

**UB-03 Lighting | #796 Xurkitree**

**UB-04 Blade #798 Kartana**

**UB-04 Blaster #797 Celesteela**

**UB-05 Gluttony | #799 Guzzlord**

**UB Adhesive (Poipole)**

**UB Stinger (Naganadel)**

**UB Assembly (Stakataka)**

**UB Burst (Blacephalon)**

Some jellyfish give scar like things for around a few months, But i didn't want Ash to carry that for months so I'm thinking maybe a month at most? I mean Ash naturally heals fast. And Tapu Lele did heal him, even if his physical body took a back seat.

what if ash thinks it'll never heal?

Ash always heals really fast, then he has these scars that don't seem to heal.

so... he just believes they're stuck on him forever?

  * Version 3: The one where he remembers up to a certain point. That way he is aware that he heals fast. Usually a few days. So after a week then two he silently freaks.

what if he feels a sense of dread whenever he looks at those scars? Like he knows something bad happened to him. But he has no memories of it?

so he tries to cover them up or something? and you know it'll be hot

Ash has worn long sleeves before. But now i have to think about what shirt... another pikachu one? To be decided on later.

Only starts getting self conscious around 2nd wk when marks haven't disappeared.

  1. Pikachu extremely worried and refuses to sit on Ash's shoulder.
  2. Rowlet doesn't go to sleep in Ash's bag so he won't have to carry a backpack.
  3. And Torracat provides lots of heat for relaxing, and Lycanroc is floof for cuddles.

everyone notices Ash's discomfort and tries to help him get over his sense of dread?

**UB pokémon**\- later, maybe after Ash is physically healed? Ash doesn't have duties as Ultra Guardian anymore.

Nihilego stalking Ash. Only shows up when there are no humans. Ash's pokémon keep trying to shoo it off.

Team rocket? Plans? Debating still. Come back to later.

It's so he could look up Kalos. And then see the pokevision videos he made with Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena.

Lysander's machine is in Aether. No one in Kalos wanted to study it, all of them suffering trauma or not qualified so it was shipped to another region for study.  
Only. Lusamine planned to use it to control the ultra beasts. But now those plans are on the back burner for the time being as she focuses on Ash.

Ok. So greninja likes to check in with Ash every two weeks. Time difference between kalos and alola? Night and day maybe? Greninja usually checks in around 9pm when ash is getting ready for bed and just updates him on his progress. On anything interesting he's seen. Pokemon. Baby pokemon. 

Ash's friends that stayed in Kalos, though that is only because greninja asks squishy how they are doing.

So im thinking maybe a week in, greninja tries to contact ash to initiate bond to do their usual check in. But he gets blocked by a wall in Ash's mind.

That has never happened, even when he and ash were having trouble trying to perfect bond phenomena. (Nihilego did that, the cooling sensation over blistering cracks- Nihilego basically putting a block)

** Aura: **

  * Healing _\- instinct, only works when ash is unaware. Can be trained _
  * Empathy _\- instinct, used daily. Can be uwed on people or pokemon_
  * Pain transference _\- instinct, done unknowingly, pikachu is aware and is trying to subtly make Ash stop_
  * Attacking _\- locked ability, ash mostly yses internal aura as opposed to external which is fighting. Can be learned._
  * Defending _-locked ability, same as above_
  * Durability -_Instinct, used daily, it allows him to take on pokemon, and their attacks and not be damaged as much or shrug off certain hits_
  * Aura reading _\- instinct, can read people and pokemon's intentions. Can read lies, but still gets mixed signals when it comes to team rocket_
  * Memory sharing _\- legendary pokemon or riolu and lucario only. _
  * Mind link _\- legendary pokemon only_
  * Communication _\- half locked, is able to understand his pokémon, and pokemon he gets to know but inly after months of exposure. Needs training and guidance to fullt unlock _

will add to or update, thoughts hastily.scribbled eown at midnight. 

Regarding v.4- This is Ash with no memories of humans but is aware of Kalos crisis events. So full distrust of humanity.

**Discord chat:**

  * that idea is really interesting bc other ppl get to see what ash had internalized so much.... he usually seems so happy and energetic it must be really strange to see him distrustful and defensive
  * Turns the idea that Ash sees humanity as innately good on its head along with his blind faith in others. Now they actually have to work for it 
  * i think it's interesting bc then they get to see that he's not really naive and it truly is hard for him to see the best in the world but he makes an active effort to try
  * Forces those around him to try to approach the world he does and sort of teach him how to be the ash they know and love. I could just be projecting and that might not be what Kid is even intending
  * Ah, Aedee regarding earlier. Did you mean that Ash learns to truat humanity again. That he slowly gains the ability to love humanity after all his suffering.
  * So they learn and grow together. Seeing though his eyes(as war torn) and he seeing through their eyes(innocent and naive)


End file.
